


Study Hall

by NoctIsFishing



Series: Digimon Prompt Library [5]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: When the teacher suddenly leaves the classroom, everyone wants to talk to Taichi, but Taichi wants to talk to the one person he can't seem to find. Only when he finds her, it's already too late.
Series: Digimon Prompt Library [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443730
Kudos: 1





	Study Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Not a Taiora. I hope we can still be friends after this. :3

Fourth period. Study hall. Taichi sat at his desk toward the back of the classroom with the novel he was assigned to read for English literature. He eyed the girl in front of him opening her binder of notes, and the boy adjacent to him already staring up at the ceiling. Everyone had just returned to class from lunch period, but Taichi already wanted to take another break.

The classroom door slid open suddenly, and the principal called for the teacher, who promptly walked out and shut the door behind him.

Taichi closed his book immediately and got up. The rest of his classmates stopped what they were doing. A few turned to each other and began their chatter. Some of the boys hopped over the desks and gathered around in the back for a game of hacky sack.

"Yagami, you want in?" asked one of the boys.

"Nah, I'm good," Taichi replied, for there was one thing he had been thinking about doing.

_What's Sora up to?_

Taichi turned towards the door, in the direction of her desk. His classmates were clustered in groups, blocking his view of her desk, but he did something really stupid last night and he wanted to make her laugh when he told her about it.

"Wasn't Yamato's band awesome the other day?" Taichi heard from one of his female classmates as he passed by.

"Yeah! He's so cool!" said another.

"Taichi! Heads up!"

"Wha-!" Taichi caught a soccer ball with his hands just before it hit his face.

"Nice reflexes!" said a male classmate. "No wonder you're the best on the team!"

Taichi laughed and threw the ball back. It was odd to him to see some of the students around him laughing, too. Where was Sora to call him out and give him an earful about throwing things in class?

_Where could she be?_

"Hey, Taichi?"

He was stopped again in the aisle, this time by a girl who let out a shy giggle, and she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you had any plans after school? I heard you liked going to karaoke so…"

"Oh… Well, uh…"

It was his turn to laugh nervously. Of course, he liked the attention, but suddenly he was put on the spot with a question like that. He felt other eyes fall on him, and he felt more uncomfortable the longer he let his silence linger.

"I-I'll think about it!" he finally said, although he figured he'd have the rest of the school day to do so. At that moment, he felt that time was running short, and all he wanted to do was find the girl he wanted to talk to the most.

He reached the door to the classroom to find that Sora wasn't sitting at her desk. As he surveyed the classroom, he realized where Sora had gone all along, just as he caught in his earshot the conversation from his female classmates.

"Yamato's cute, isn't he? I'd totally say yes if he asked me out."

"Too bad he's already taken."

Sora must have walked over to Yamato's desk the moment everyone started moving around. She was sitting in front of Yamato, both of them hunched over his desk, and Taichi saw her laughing as Yamato must have told her some story about the stupid thing he and his bandmates might have done last night.

It really was too bad.

"Ahem."

Taichi froze as he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. Every student in the class turned their heads and appeared to be paralyzed by the teacher's return.

Without a word, Taichi began the brisk walk back to his desk while everyone else did the same. Right when he looked up, his eyes met Sora's as she approached him on the way to her own desk.

"Of course you'd be the one caught by the teacher," she said in a hush, laughing at him . "Stupid Tai."

"Shut up," Taichi said grumpily, although he couldn't help but smile as he walked back to his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by Quarantine Quests / April Daily Prompts on r/FanFiction (Thank you, Andie!)  
> The prompt: "When the cat's away, the mice will play. The problem is, the cat always comes back…" [Goal: 400 words | Total: 686 words ]


End file.
